I Still Love You
by Kuran Heroine
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia tak bisa melupakan sosok Natsu Dragneel yang pernah mencintainya dua tahun yang lalu...


Halo semuanya~

**Kuran** hadir dalam penampilan kedua di fandom Fairy Tail #apabanget -_-

Spesial first one shot selama karir author di FFN XD (?)

Habis kalo bikin cerita sering kelabasan ^^"a

Okay, begin! :D

**I Still Love You...**

**Pair : Natsu x Lucy**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima o_o**

**Author cuma minjem karakter-karakternya.**

**~Happy Reading~**

**All is Lucy's POV :D**

**"Hah? Putus? Ta-tapi nii-san...aku masih menyayangimu. Kau lupa dengan janjimu? Kalau sudah sembuh dari kecelakaan, bisa memakai motor lagi-"**

**"Tidak. Maaf Lucy-chan. Aku harus fokus pada sekolahku. Kau tahu kan aku adalah anak pertama dalam keluargaku. Adik-adikku...yah seperti itu lah. Orang tuaku yang acuh padaku, aku akan berusaha untuk membuat mereka mempedulikanku." ungkap Natsu.**

**Aku terdiam. Aku mengerti posisinya. Tapi perasaan hatiku tidak bisa sesuai dengan harapan Natsu. "Ya sudahlah. Aku terima." aku berbohong. "Tapi kita tetap teman kan? Maaf kalau kemarin aku menolak untuk putus." sesalku.**

**"Tidak."**

**"Eh?" sebuah sentakan menusuk hatiku. Dalam.**

**"Terima kasih sudah meminjamkan buku ini ya." Natsu mengembalikan bukuku yang berisi tentang pelajaran astronomi.**

**"I-iya." aku menerimanya dengan kaku.**

**"Lupakan aku ya?" pinta Natsu sambil tersenyum.**

**Aku ingin menangis, tapi sisi lainku mengatakan nanti saja. Aku menggeleng pada Natsu.**

**"Kalau boleh, aku ingin menunggumu sampai kau lulus SMA. Aku sangat mencintaimu, nii-san!" pintaku penuh harap.**

**"Tetap tidak."**

**Aku menekan sedikit bagian badan bukuku dengan kuku. Natsu sulit sekali menyanggupi permintaanku. Dia langsung saja pergi dengan motornya tanpa memandangku sesaat. Aku patah hati. Sosok Natsu yang perlahan menjauh dari pandanganku...dan hatiku. Aku seperti patung yang terdiam di depan gang rumahku.**

**Tanpa basa-basi, aku lari ke dalam gang, lalu menuju rumah. Perasaanku kacau balau. Aku harus mengungkapkan isi hati ini, pada siapa saja yang bisa mendengarku. Aku mohon, Ya Tuhan.**

**Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku bersyukur karena sore yang kelam itu tidak ada seorang pun di rumah. Aku tak ingin tangisanku diketahui oleh orang rumah. Karena mereka pasti akan marah padaku karena diam-diam berpacaran, padahal mereka sudah melarangku. Mungkin sekarang adalah hukumannya, tapi aku yakin bukan. Natsu lah penyebabnya! Dia yang membuatku sangat mencintainya! Aku tak bisa menolaknya...**

* * *

><p>Pertemuan pertamaku dengan Natsu tidaklah istimewa. Padahal sebenarnya kami selalu satu sekolah dari SMP, tapi saat SMA inilah saling kenal telah muncul. Dia tahu tentangku dari Gray, yang kebetulan Gray itu adalah pacar pertamaku. Aku biasa saja saat pertama kali saling membalas sms dan tak pernah terpikirkan tentang perasaannya. Namun, di suatu hari sepulang sekolah, perasaanku mulai memikirkan dia. Dia kecelakaan lalu lintas! Tangannya bermasalah!<p>

Waktu itu, aku baru saja keluar dari warnet dan langsung mengirim sms pada Natsu. Tapi dia lama sekali. Karena ragu, aku bertanya pada Gray, dan jawabannya menyimpulkan sama seperti sms pendek dari Natsu...

Aku pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan khawatir. Hah? Kenapa aku ini? Bukannya baru beberapa hari dekat dengannya hanya lewat sms?

Malamnya, aku beranikan diri mengirim sms penyemangat ke Natsu. Dan semenjak itu, perasaanku tumbuh...

Sudah sekian lama dia tidak masuk sekolah. Aku rindu. Aku ingin melihat dia langsung di mataku. Meski satu sekolah, aku tidak hapal semua orang. Kadang tahu wajah tapi tidak tahu siapa namanya, dan kadang tahu nama tapi tidak tahu wajahnya. Tapi sms di suatu hari itu memberanikan diriku untuk...menjenguknya di rumah. Sepulang dari sekolah. Aku pun bertemu dengannya seperti akan meyakinkan wajah dan nama. Dia baik, murah senyum juga. Dia juga mau menyempatkan diri membaca ceritaku di sebuah buku catatan meski tangan kanannya kaku dan masih sakit. Dia bilang di dalam tangannya diselipkan besi untuk menyempurnakan bentuk. Karena mudah berkarat, dia mengaku sudah berhari-hari tidakmandi untuk mencegah timbulnya karat. Aku sedikit menggeleng sambil mengejeknya karena tidak mandi. Tapi ia tak mau kalah karena besi di dalam tangannya hanya akan dipasang tak lama. Meski begitu, pertemuan pertama ini sangat berarti bagiku.

Hari-hari pun berlalu. Aku sudah sangat peduli padanya. Natsu juga terkadang terbuka dengan perasaan sukanya padaku. Dan perasaan itu ia yakinkan lagi saat ia menawarkan sebuah tawaran manis.

"Lucy-chan, mau kah kau jadi pacarku?" Natsu mengungkapkannya lewat sms, di sore hari ulang tahunku yang ke 15 tahun.

"Nii-san serius?" tanyaku.

Oia, aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nii-san' karena Natsu adalah kakak kelasku.

"Seriuslah. Mau tidak? Kalau tidak, ya sudah." tawar Natsu lagi.

"Eheh, tapi nii-san ini kan lewat sms..." responku bodoh karena baru pertama kali ditawar hal ini dalam sms.

"Terserah Lucy sih."

"Ehm...bagaimana ya... Aku suka nii-san! Aku mau!" jawabku meski aku butuh waktu lama untuk mengetik sms jawaban itu.

Di hari ulang tahunku, aku mendapat hadiah manis dari Natsu. Padahal sebelumnya aku curhat tentang kekesalanku di hari ulang tahun itu padanya.

Dalam keseharianku dengannya, kami sering membicarakan masa depan. Aku memiliki impian untuk pergi ke Perancis, dan Natsu sering menimpali ingin kesana juga. Dengan polosnya, aku mengungkapkan suatu hari aku dan Natsu akan pergi bersama untuk menikmati suasana romantis di Perancis. Natsu juga tak mau kalah. Ia ingin sekali mengajakku jalan bersama ke pantai dengan memakai motor. Saat ia berjanji itu, memang keadaannya masih belum pulih setelah kecelakaan itu.

Kami tak pernah kencan. Jujur saja. Dari kedua belah pihak keluarga memang sudah melarang berpacaran, tapi kami merahasiakannya. Setiap hari sabtu, aku tak langsung pulang ke rumah melainkan ke rumah Natsu. Orang tuanya yang bekerja menjadi pengusaha toko sering sibuk di siang hari. Natsu mengajakku untuk menonton tv bersama, browsing internet bersama, game bersama, dan menonton video di youtube bersama. Aku selalu ingat saat aku tak bisa mengontrol tawaku saat menonton video lucu tentang Akatsuki, kelompok antagonis di anime Naruto. Natsu yang ada di sampingku mengatakan ia tak tega melihatku tertawa berlebihan. Ia sempat mengganti video tapi aku mencegahnya dengan alasan aku ingin menghilangkan stres dengan menonton video lucu sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hal lainnya, aku pernah mengerjai adik kelasku di facebook bersama Natsu. Dengan memakai akunku, aku dan Natsu saling membalas bergantian saat chat dengan Wendy, adik kelas sampai Wendy kebingungan yang mana aku dan yang mana Natsu.

Aku tahu kalau laki-laki tidak suka terbuka, tapi Natsu beda. Meski sedikit yang ia ungkapkan. Ia beranggapan bahwa Gray itu sering lari dari tanggung jawab, mengatakan Gray itu laki-laki kurang ajar yang suka memeluk-meluk Juvia pacarnya sekarang saat tak ada orang di rumah Juvia, dan lain-lain. Aku seringkali tertawa saat Natsu mulai membicarakan Gray. Natsu juga mengatakan dirinya lebih baik dari Gray.

"Juvia itu anak orang. Kasian kalau dipeluk-peluk seperti itu oleh Gray." komentar Natsu. "Pacaran itu kan harusnya melindungi."

Komentar itu menjadi titik kebanggaanku. Itulah kenapa aku sangat tenang bersamanya karena ia pasti melindungiku.

Aku memiliki kebanggaan lain selain itu. Natsu adalah seorang otaku, meski masih wajar. Ia suka membaca manga online di rumahnya, menonton anime. Jadi aku tak perlu khawatir untuk fangirling di depannya, meski tak separah saat aku sendirian.

Waktu pun berlalu. Aku memang bukan manusia sempurna. Aku terkadang bad mood tak jelas dan membuat Natsu khawatir. Hingga sampai hampir klimaks. Ia pernah menawariku untuk menjadi sekadar 'teman'. Tapi dengan ketidakterimaan aku ingin tetap pacaran dengannya. Natsu pun menyanggupinya. Meski begitu, entah kenapa aku tidak berubah. Dan itu mungkin membuat Natsu tak bisa berpikir bagaimana untuk membuatku tetap tenang dengannya. Aku tahu. Tapi dia laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab. Ia masih mau menerimaku tanpaada acara selingkuh. Dia menjalaninya apa adanya. Namun, semua tahu hati yang dipaksa pasti tidak akan bertahan lama. Dia memutuskan hubungan dua hari sebelum ulangan semester satu. Jahaattt! Aku sampai menangis dan tak bisa konsentrasi dalam belajar dan mengerjakan soal. Tapi di hari ketiga ulangan, aku menemukan teman yang mau mendengar masalahku. Levy. Aku mencurahkan isi hatiku di pinggir sungai. Tak peduli ada orang lewat yang memandangku aneh kenapa menangis di tempat umum. Daripada disimpan kan?

Mulai saat itu, aku belajar untuk membenci Natsu. Tapi sulit. Air mataku mengatakan bahwa ia rindu senyuman Natsu yang khas memperlihatkan gigi taringnya. Setiap aku berdoa, aku beranikan diri untuk mendoai Natsu yang tidak-tidak. Aku tak tahu ini dendam atau perasaan ingin membuat Natsu kembali padaku seperti dulu? Hampir satu bulan lebih aku menjalani hidup begini. Tapi aku yakin Tuhan mengabulkanku. Tuhan telah memberi Natsu cobaan dan aku sempat tertawa puas mendengarnya meski Natsu mengeluh lewat status di akunnya.

Kesedihan telah berlalu. Aku pun menemukan pengganti Natsu. Kurang bahagia menurutku karena aku berpacaran di dunia maya. Yang paling parah adalah saat aku berpacaran dengan Loki. Dia playboy dunia maya! Aku sampai menghabiskan banyak tenaga dan pikiran untuk mengawasi Loki. Akun-akunnya yang banyak itu! Tapi berakhir juga, dan anehnya aku tak bersedih terlalu lama karena Loki memutuskanku. Ntah kenapa Natsu terlintas di pikiranku meski penderitaanku karena Loki telah membuatku lebih waspada dan terlalu protek terhadap percintaan. Banyak yang ingin menjadikanku pacar tapi selalu aku tolak dengan alasan ingin fokus sekolah.

Sampai sekarang, aku masih sendirian. Aku tahu di luar sana masih banyak yang menginginkanku. Tapi aku menahan diri. Aku harus fokus untuk lulus dari SMA lalu masuk ke perguruan tinggi negeri jurusan pendidikan bahasa dan sastra Perancis. Aku juga mendengar Natsu sudah memiliki pacar lagi yang aku ketahui bernama Lisanna. Dia adik kelasku, tapi ia akan lulus bersama denganku karena ia anak kelas akselerasi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Natsu memacari Lisanna. Tak hanya tahu, tapi aku pernah melihat mereka berbincang berdua di depan kelas Lisanna. Sedikit marah sampai aku mengatakan pada Levy tentang pacar baru Natsu. 

"Ah, dasar monster." komentar Levy mengejek Natsu saat aku membicarakan tentang Natsu sekarang. Aku tertawa.

Natsu ingkar pada janjinya. Ia memiliki pacar baru sebelum menerima pengumuman kelulusan SMA. Di belakang, aku sempat menangis tapi berusaha tegar. Dan aku pun sadar...aku masih mencintai Natsu meski sudah dua tahun yang lalu hubunganku dengannya berakhir. Mungkin tekanan psikis setelah putus darinya berat sampai aku begini. Tapi perlahan mendekati aku akan lulus dari SMA sekarang hubunganku dengan Natsu membaik meski aku tak tahu apa Natsu masih dengan Lisanna atau tidak. Kelulusan Natsu membuatku sulit mengetahui keadaannya. Sekarang ia kuliah di Institut Teknologi Tokyo, jurusan ilmu komputer. Aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi aku rasa tidak bisa. Dalam pendidikan, kita harus mengikuti potensi, bukan cinta. Lagipula aku yang juga masih memiliki hubungan baik dengan Loki telah berjanji akan kuliah di Universitas Kyoto dan berteman baik secara 'nyata' dengan Loki. Tapi Loki bukan alasan utamaku untuk melanjutkan ke Kyoto.

Aku ingin suatu saat nanti Natsu akan mendengar pernyataanku tentang perasaanku yang belum hilang. Mungkin aku akan menangis saat mengatakannya...karena aku masih mencintaimu, Natsu...

**~the end~**

Untuk seseorang yang masih ada di hati author. Tokoh favoritmu membuatku terinspirasi menjadikanmu sebagai tokoh favoritmu di fanfic ini. Kau menyukai **Natsu Dragneel** kan ^^

Aku juga loh...

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fanfic-ku...tapi mungkin bukan fanfic. Karena semua idenya berasal dari pengalaman pribadi author yang kebetulan sedikit mirip dengan beberapa hubungan karakter Fairy Tail tapi dengan beberapa perubahan objek.

Jadi aku pinjam saja nama-namanya ^^

Jujur, author sampe nangis dari awal dapet inspirasi sampe jadi nih fic =="

Gara-gara gak sengaja dengerin lagu kenangan ama penyuka Natsu Dragneel... **Semusim by Marcell**.

Review please :3

Jangan flame ya~


End file.
